<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you) make my wishes come true by velvetlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303278">(you) make my wishes come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlights/pseuds/velvetlights'>velvetlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlights/pseuds/velvetlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong always wanted to have someone confess to him during Christmas season, with the snow falling on their heads while wrapped in a warm embrace enough to make his heart melt. It was a dream that he keeps mentioning to his best friend eversince they were young—and Jaehyun, of course, made sure to take note of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you) make my wishes come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot chocolate has now gotten warm in  front of a sulking Taeyong, his body wrapped in a thick blanket while sitting on one of the chairs in the dining area. He glanced at the window and sees the snow falling heavily outside, making his mood drop lower. </p>
<p>"What's with the long face?" His best friend and dormmate, Jaehyun, suddenly asks. He leans closer to Taeyong to have a greater look at him. </p>
<p>Taeyong avoids the other's gaze and just stares at the warm hot chocolate on the table before answering, "Nothing."</p>
<p>"I don't believe it's nothing. Come on Yong, tell me." Even when Taeyong is not looking, he can guarantee that Jaehyun is pouting right now. </p>
<p>"I said it's nothing." </p>
<p>Jaehyun lets out a deep sigh before gently holding Taeyong's chin, tilting it up so that he's facing him. "You know you can always tell me anything right?" </p>
<p>Jaehyun's voice was soft, and his eyes speak with so much love and care for Taeyong that sometimes he mistake it as something more than what a friend could show.</p>
<p>He quickly shrugged away his thoughts. "It's just... it's already Christmas and—"</p>
<p>"and no one is still confessing to you?" Jaehyun continued. </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, his head hanging low. "I shouldn't be making a big deal out of it but I can't help but to think why I haven't had any relationship yet. It's our last year in college and I wanna experience dating someone even just once." He explained. </p>
<p>"It's still morning, Taeyong. You still have a lot of time. You never know what will happen later or in the next few days."</p>
<p>Taeyong removed Jaehyun's hold on him and took a sip from the mug. "You always say the same thing everytime yet nothing happens." He stood up from his seat, the blanket still covering his body. "You can drink the hot chocolate if you want. I'll be in my room if you need me." </p>
<p>While lying in his bed, he instantly thought of the way he acted towards Jaehyun earlier. He didn't intend to be rude about it, he knows that Jaehyun just wanted to encourage him but he doesn't need to hear those words anymore. He doesn't want to keep his hopes up.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind, barely noticing that he already fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yong." Taeyong hears a soft voice calling him. "It's already lunch time. I cooked food for us. You wanna eat?" Taeyong opens his eyes, his blurry vision capturing how good-looking his best friend is. </p>
<p>"I'll go out in a bit." Jaehyun just gave him a small smile before standing up to leave the room.</p>
<p>Once Taeyong finally goes out, the smell of Spicy Pork Bone Stew or better known as <i>Gamjatang</i> greeted him. He immediately sat down, eyes twinkling at the sight of the delicious meal.</p>
<p>Because of mixed excitement and hunger, Taeyong didn't mind indulging the food in front of him eventhough the stew is still hot which caused him to almost burn his tongue. </p>
<p>Jaehyun immediately stood up and handed him a glass of water. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Taeyong looks at Jaehyun, his eyebrows furrowed and worry etched all over his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sorry about that." Taeyong answered. </p>
<p>Jaehyun takes a deep breath before speaking. "I know you're hungry but please be careful. I don't want anything bad happen to you." </p>
<p>"You're overreacting, Jae. Calm down." </p>
<p>"I'm just being a concerned best friend." Jaehyun replied before going back to his seat.</p>
<p><i>'Best friend. Right.'</i>  Taeyong has a love-hate relationship with that word. He loves to be Jaehyun's best friend, but he absolutely hates the fact that it's all what they're supposed to be. Best friends. Nothing more.</p>
<p>"So, what are your plans for today?" Taeyong diverts his attention to Jaehyun upon hearing the question.</p>
<p>"I don't have any." Taeyong casually answered. He really doesn't have any plans this Christmas. He'll go home to his parents' house tomorrow and spend the rest of the holidays there but for today he doesn't have anything to do.</p>
<p>"Well I have." </p>
<p>"I swear if we're just going to watch Home Alone until we fall asleep then I don't want it. We've been doing that for 3 years straight."  </p>
<p>Jaehyun chuckles. "Of course not. It's our last year in college and I want it to be a little special."</p>
<p>"What are we gonna do then?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, let's just say that we're going out today. We'll enjoy the snow outside and do anything you want."</p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. He's not gonna be stuck inside after all. "Okay. That sounds like a great plan." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the afternoon of December 25th, Taeyong found himself in the busy streets of Seoul with his best friend. A few minutes later, Taeyong suddenly felt a hand holding his, their fingers intertwining. </p>
<p>Jaehyun glanced at their hands for a short while before looking at Taeyong. "There's a lot of people here. It's better to keep you close to me." </p>
<p><i>'That is such a stupid excuse.'</i> Jaehyun thought.</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay. Nice." Taeyong replied, avoiding Jaehyun's gaze so he won't notice his cheeks heating up.</p>
<p>"Yong, do you remember when we were 12 years old? Your mom didn't want you to go outside because the snow is kinda heavy but you escaped so you could give me your Christmas present. I'm just glad we were next door neighbors that time or else you wouldn't be able to give it to me." Jaehyun said.</p>
<p>Taeyong instantly recalls the moment, remembering the day he realized that he has a huge crush on his best friend. </p>
<p>Taeyong sighs. <i>'I've been crushing on him since we were 12 years old and he still has no idea until now. Great.' </i></p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember that. You still have my gift right?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun nods. "It's in my room. I still read it from time to time." </p>
<p>"Oh? Why?"</p>
<p>"It was the first gift I received from you. You mentioned how grateful you are to meet me in the letter. It's sweet." And Taeyong saw it again—the look on Jaehyun's face that seems like something more than just affection from a best friend. There's something more, yet he doesn't dwell too much into it. </p>
<p>Jaehyun chuckles shortly before continuing, "It's also very cute. You were just 12 and your handwriting isn't that understandable yet."</p>
<p>Taeyong gives him a light nudge on the shoulder. "What? It's true! It's really cute." Jaehyun repeated. Taeyong just rolls his eyes, trying to suppress a smile from forming on his lips.</p>
<p>The two of them roam around, enjoying the beautiful Christmas decorations displayed in every corner and different holiday songs being played in each store they pass by.</p>
<p>"Jaehyun! Let's go inside!" Taeyong grabbed his hand and dragged him inside a grocery store, earning a confused look from the other. </p>
<p>Taeyong notices the confusion in his face. "We're going to bake cookies later. Let's buy the ingredients first." He happily explained before walking forward, the soft humming sound he's making and his little jumps enough to make Jaehyun smile.</p>
<p>Jaehyun quickly followed Taeyong and stood beside him. "You're the happiest when you're talking about food." </p>
<p>"It's not that."</p>
<p>"Then what?" Jaehyun asked.</p>
<p>"I'm the happiest when I'm talking to you." Taeyong replied before turning to his left, grabbing a few ingredients and leaving a flustered Jaehyun beside him. </p>
<p>Once Taeyong finished putting all the ingredients in the basket that Jaehyun is holding, they immediately pay for the items. </p>
<p>"Are we going back to the dorm or you still want to stay outside?" Jaehyun asked the other while opening the door of his car to let Taeyong in.</p>
<p>Once Taeyong is finally comfortable enough in his seat, he answers, "Let's eat dinner first and then we'll bake the cookies."</p>
<p>"And we can go outside again?" </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, slightly suspicious of Jaehyun's persistency to go outside at night, but he answers anyway. "Yes. After that we can go outside again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stop by at McDonalds to have a quick dinner. When they arrived at the dorm, Taeyong didn't waste any of his time and proceeded to the kitchen, preparing all the materials needed. </p>
<p>Jaehyun grabbed the apron hidden in one of the cabinets and stood behind Taeyong. "Here," Taeyong almost jumped when he feels Jaehyun's arms wrapping around his body, tying the apron in place and making sure it was properly worn.</p>
<p> "Thanks." Taeyong muttered, his voice almost breathless.</p>
<p>Taeyong should be used to having Jaehyun close to him—they even sleep on the same bed sometimes, but moments like this really makes him feel weak. It's the small gestures that really make his heart pound like crazy.</p>
<p>Jaehyun assisted Taeyong all throughout the process of preparing, baking, and designing the cookies. Because of that, they finished earlier than expected which means they have more time to go outside again. </p>
<p>"I hope the cookies are delicious." Taeyong says while placing the tray full of cookies on the table. </p>
<p>"Of course it is. You never bake anything that tastes bad." Jaehyun replied.</p>
<p>"That's because I'm your best friend." Taeyong says. "I just know that even if I burn these cookies you'd still say it tastes great." </p>
<p>Jaehyun lets out a short laugh. "How did you know?" </p>
<p>Taeyong just grabs a bite of the cookie, ignoring the cheeky smile plastered on Jaehyun's face.</p>
<p>"Stop looking at me with that face." Taeyong said in an annoyed manner, shoving the cookie inside the other's mouth. </p>
<p>Eventhough he was surprised at the sudden action, Jaehyun still managed to chew the cookie happily. "It tastes great." He said while giving Taeyong a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Taeyong lets out a relieved sigh after hearing what Jaehyun said. It could be a lie for all he knows but he agrees that the cookies taste great so he decided to believe Jaehyun's words. "Come on, let's pack these cookies and give some of it to our neighbors." </p>
<p>Jaehyun didn't say anything, instead, he instantly helps the other in packing the colorful and Christmas-theme designed cookies while stealing glances at Taeyong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong, are we not done yet?" Jaehyun asked after reaching the top floor of the building. They've been giving out the cookies for almost 30 minutes already and Jaehyun is kinda getting tired. </p>
<p>"We're almost done." Taeyong answered shortly before knocking on the door infront of them. </p>
<p>After they finish giving the cookies to everyone, the two of them went back to their own room. </p>
<p>"Thanks for helping and accompanying me today, Jae. I really appreciate it." Taeyong suddenly pinched his cheek. "Yong!" </p>
<p>Taeyong laughs at his reaction before turning around. He was supposed to head to his bedroom when Jaehyun suddenly grabs his arm, urging him to look back. "What?"</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"To my room? I'm gonna go and change my clothes." Taeyong answered, clueless at the sudden nervousness that Jaehyun is showing.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right. I'll wait for you. We still have to go outside." Jaehyun said, placing a hand on his nape awkwardly, his cheeks showing a glint of pink and his ears turning red.</p>
<p>"Why do you seem so embarrassed and uh.. nervous?"</p>
<p>"Huh? I'm not. Why would I be embarrassed and nervous?" Jaehyun replied. </p>
<p>Taeyong just gives him a confused look. "Nevermind." He goes inside his room, leaving Jaehyun alone who is sighing deeply, standing straight to compose himself right after.</p>
<p>Jaehyun wears his soft brown coat, spraying his favorite perfume all over it while silently planning how he would embrace Taeyong later during his confession. No matter how many times he practiced it in his head, he still feels like he will never be prepared. </p>
<p>He's been nervous since morning but he tried really hard to not show it to anyone. He admits that he's afraid—he doesn't want to fuck things up. Eversince the two of them met, Taeyong had been telling him what he wants to experience when he gets older. As time passes, those things changed—like Taeyong wanting to experience eating at an expensive restaurant on his first date and now he just wants to eat anywhere as long as he's with the person he loves—yet the only thing that remains constant is his dream of having someone confess to him during Christmas season, with the snow falling on their heads while being wrapped in a warm embrace enough to make his heart melt. It must truly be something that would make Taeyong happy that's why Jaehyun made sure to remember every single detail that he said. Of course he knows that Taeyong would appreciate any type of confession, he just really wants to fulfill Taeyong's dream that's why he's exerting this much effort.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how or when his feelings for Taeyong started—if it's because of the sweet and silly letter Taeyong gave him when they were 12 or because of Taeyong's contagious laugh and heartwarming smile when they first met. He just woke up one day, admitting to himself that he had fallen for Taeyong. </p>
<p>Jaehyun knows that he was young back then that's why he tried to wait if his feelings would change after they reach high school. It turns out that it did change—but not in a way he expected it to be. His feelings grew deeper and he slowly realized that he's already inlove with Taeyong.</p>
<p>Jaehyun didn't rush though. He simply enjoyed every moment with Taeyong and just went with the flow, until someone suddenly talked to Jaehyun one day when they were on their 2nd year of college, asking for tips on how he could court Taeyong. Everyone at school knows that Taeyong and Jaehyun have a special bond with each other so it's not surprising that someone went to him to ask. He instantly said that Taeyong is focused on his studies, which is partly true, and that he wouldn't stand a chance. </p>
<p>After that encounter, Jaehyun became more expressive in showing his feelings for Taeyong. He helps Taeyong in any way that he can, he makes time for him, accompanies him as much as possible, and other things alike. It almost seems like he's courting Taeyong already yet the other is not aware of it. Because of that, no one dared to approach Taeyong no matter how much they like him. They think that Taeyong only has his eyes on Jaehyun and that they are more than just "friends."</p>
<p>Taeyong, on the other hand, is not completely clueless. He knows that Jaehyun's words and actions mean something different but he's too afraid to ask. Although he wants them to be more than friends, he doesn't want to risk their friendship by assuming that the other has romantic feelings for him so he just remains quiet. </p>
<p>After Taeyong gets dressed in comfortable clothes, he puts on a big coat which he thinks is Jaehyun's, and then goes out of his room. </p>
<p>"Is that my coat?" Jaehyun asked, scanning Taeyong from head to toe. </p>
<p>"I think so? It's in my room. Maybe you accidentally placed it there before." </p>
<p>"It looks good on you." </p>
<p>Taeyong was slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment but he didn't let it show. "Then maybe I should wear it more often." </p>
<p>"You can wear it anytime. I don't mind as long as it's you who's wearing it." Jaehyun replied, flashing a smile as bright as the stars during winter night.</p>
<p>Taeyong knows he couldn't handle seeing him smile like that so he casually dismissed the conversation by walking towards the door, holding the knob and twisting it before turning back to look at Jaehyun. "Let's go. I wanna see the snow already."</p>
<p>"Or you're just avoiding our conversation." Jaehyun teased.</p>
<p>Taeyong glares at him. "Shut up." </p>
<p>"Cute." Jaehyun muttered under his breath before following Taeyong. </p>
<p>Taeyong immediately felt the rush of joy hitting him once he was met by the cool breeze outside and the snow consecutively falling on his head. </p>
<p>He doesn't know exactly why he enjoys winter, he loves everything about it—and he's loving it more because he's spending the season with someone very special to him. </p>
<p>"I think I wore thin clothes underneath the coat. I feel cold right now." Taeyong said while looking at the night sky, admiring the bright stars while wrapping his arms around himself. </p>
<p>Taeyong didn't expect Jaehyun to do anything, that's why he slightly flinched when he felt the other hugging him from behind. </p>
<p>Jaehyun didn't speak. Instead, he buries his head in Taeyong's neck, his breath slightly tickling the other. "Jaehyun? What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Giving you my warmth." Jaehyun answered, his head still buried in Taeyong's neck. </p>
<p>Taeyong turns around causing the hug to break. Jaehyun looks at him intently, immediately holding both of Taeyong's cold hands once they're facing each other. </p>
<p>"Stop." Taeyong said, his voice soft.</p>
<p>"Stop what?"</p>
<p>"Stop making my heart flutter." </p>
<p>"I don't want to." Jaehyun replied, placing his hand on Taeyong's hair, carefully ruffling and removing the snow there. "I would love to make your heart flutter every single day." </p>
<p>"W-why?" Taeyong stuttered, his eyes avoiding Jaehyun's gaze.</p>
<p>"Because I love you." Jaehyun replied. </p>
<p>"Of course, haha. We're literally best friends." Taeyong awkwardly laughs.</p>
<p>Taeyong was waiting for Jaehyun to laugh along but it didn't happen. </p>
<p>"I love you more than that." Jaehyun said. He placed his hand on the other's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb before continuing, "I love you to the point that I want to date you and spend my life with you."</p>
<p>Taeyong couldn't process what Jaehyun said to him, and he absolutely didn't expect someone would actually confess to him in the way he wanted it to be. He wouldn't mind if someone confessed to him in a different way, but the fact that Jaehyun remembered exactly what he wants and made an effort to let it come true makes him feel like his heart is about to burst with so much love.</p>
<p>Taeyong didn't say anything, instead, he wraps his arms around Jaehyun, embracing him. "I love you too." he spoke, his voice almost a whisper.</p>
<p>Jaehyun slightly breaks the hug, their arms still wrapped loosely around each other. "Huh? I couldn't hear you." </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles. "I said I love you too." </p>
<p>"You love me too?"</p>
<p>Taeyong nods, smiling widely at the sight of Jaehyun almost jumping in joy. "Yes. It's been a while now but I was too afraid to tell you about my feelings. I didn't want to risk our friendship." </p>
<p>"Understandable. I was scared too, but then it just came to the point where I couldn't handle hiding my real feelings from you anymore. All the years we've spent together made me realize how much I've fallen for you and it just won't stop."</p>
<p>Taeyong hugs him tightly, only to return to their last position a second after. "Merry Christmas, Jae." </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, baby." Jaehyun replied and kissed Taeyong on the forehead. "This is the best Christmas gift ever." </p>
<p>"Even better than the letter I gave you?" </p>
<p>"That's one of the best too. Everything you give is enough to be the best." </p>
<p>"You're so cheesy." Taeyong said, hitting the other's chest lightly.</p>
<p>"It's okay. You love me." </p>
<p>"Right. I love you." </p>
<p>"God, It feels so great to hear you say it." Jaehyun kisses him on the forehead again, the act is so gentle that Taeyong feels like he's gonna melt. "I love you so much."</p>
<p>Taeyong is looking forward to spend the next Christmas with the person he loves. Jaehyun, on the other hand, couldn't wait to make Taeyong happier and grant more of his wishes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it. kudos, comments, and feedbacks are highly appreciated. </p>
<p>happy holidays to everyone! ☃️ stay safe and healthy ❤️</p>
<p>twitter:<br/><a>main</a><br/><a>writing acc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>